


Don't Forget, This is a Party

by SaggitariusPanic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Colony (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, I swear, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Prince Lance (Voltron), build up to an eventual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaggitariusPanic/pseuds/SaggitariusPanic
Summary: The first night of the annual festival celebrating the Atean colony's safety and freedom from the Galra empire has arrived and Lotor is in attendance this year.





	Don't Forget, This is a Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an AU that I came up with awhile ago and have had stuck in my head for ages. Let's see if I can give some backstory since I haven't managed to write the main fic yet.  
> This one shot takes place a few years before the start of Voltron. In this universe, Lotor is actually a good guy (Not the perfect guy, he's still damaged but that will be revealed in the actual story I have yet to write) He saved the Alteans and created the colony, but in this universe he actually works with them and there is no "second colony". The Alteans have become self sufficient, but they still look up to Lotor as their savior. Lance is the Prince of colony which his father, the king, rules while his mother is a strong alchemist who works in research and such in the "lab" which is like a fancy space station above the colony.  
> I think that's all I'm gonna say about it for now, but of you're interested in it I have a few headcannons for it on my tumblr!  
> [panicking-in-saggitarius](https://panicking-in-saggitarius.tumblr.com/tagged/colony%21lancelot)

“Lance!”

Lance turned, beaming at the familiar voice and throwing open his arms to accept the flying hug thrown at him by the blonde altean. “Romelle!” He laughed, nearly falling over from the force before he drew back into a pout. “It’s about time you made it. I thought for sure you were gonna stand me up.”

Romelle laughed again, rolling her eyes. “Pfft, yeah right. What would everyone say if I stood up the prince?” She linked their arms and let Lance take the lead. “Besides, I don’t think I could handle all the pouting.” She laughed as Lance quickly rearranged his face into an offended stare. “You know I’m kidding, right?”

Lance huffed, letting his smile return. “Of course.” He tightened their linked arms to reassure her.

Together they made their way up the grand stairs of the palace towards Lance’s rooms where the servants had laid out their costumes for the evening's festivities. Tonight was the opening party for the colony’s annual festival celebrating their freedom, as well as their savior Lotor, who just so happened to be visiting this year which meant that everything was going to be kicked up to eleven, including, Lance thought happily, their outfits.

Lance’s own was mainly a brilliant blue to match the markings on his cheeks, accented with white and wisps of gold. It was accompanied by a cloak that attached with more clasps of gold just low enough to show off his shoulders but also long enough to sweep around him when he danced. He also had his more formal circlet.

Romelle on the other hand had a gown of teal with a pink and white bodice, also cut to show her shoulders. Hers was quite a bit less extravagant with much less gold involved, but she looked lovely nonetheless.

Throughout the colony tonight there would be multiple smaller parties full of people dancing so that a jumble of cheerful music filled the air, combining into a beautiful mess. Here at the palace, the doors were opened to whoever wanted to join the royal family, as well as Lotor himself, instead of one of the more intimate gatherings.

Lance was excited for tonight, if not distracted. He spent most of his time in the research or practice of Altean alchemy, mostly leaning towards the latter now that he had moved up to a leading role in the lab floating above the colony. In each of Lotor’s visits Lance had seen him hanging around the lab more and more and had taken to talking with him whenever he could. Lotor always brought with him so much knowledge of the universe outside their small colony and Lance had become enthralled. There was only so much he learned from the library as a child about what lay outside the abyss. Lotor had travelled everywhere it seemed, and had seemed perfectly happy to share his knowledge with Lance.

This time Lotor had been with them for a little over a movement and had been observing Lance and a few other Alteans working with Quintessence manipulation. He hadn’t looked overly thrilled when Lance’s mother had brought up the annual festival, but had agreed to go nonetheless. Romelle had never had a chance to speak to him before and was absolutely brimming with excitement at the news when Lance had brought it up.

“What’s he really like?” She asked as Lance helped her pin up her hair. She had asked him this after every one of Lotor’s visits as few as they had been, and every time Lance answered the same.

He rolled his eyes, but was happy to indulge her. “He seems nice, but we’ve never talked for long-” This was mostly true. Lotor had kept their conversations outside those concerning alchemy fairly short, but Lance had been able to get more out of him as of late. ”and he always seems to keep his distance from everyone, you know, always very polite but never overly friendly. He didn’t even seem all that excited about tonight.” Now that Lance thought about it he realized just how true that was. Lotor made plenty of polite conversation whenever Lance talked to him, but never seemed excited by any topic, only amused by Lance’s enthusiasm. His thoughts made him blush and he secretly hoped that Lotor didn’t just see him as some overly enthusiastic kid.

“He’s so mysterious isn’t he?” Romelle mused, finally succeeding in straightening the baby pink pearl strand entwined in the large braid she had coiled elegantly on her head. “How can you not be fascinated?” She made a few last tugs to make sure the loose curls of hair fell perfectly around her face before turning back to Lance. “How is this?”

Lance nodded approvingly. “Absolutely stunning, and I didn’t say I wasn’t. But I hope you’re not going to be obsessed and want to follow him around all night.”

“Of course not. Tonight I am planning nothing more than to kill my feet with too much dancing and make sure that you do the same. You’ve been spending an increasing amount of time in your studies and if anyone needs this week to let go, it’s you.” She gave him a pointed look, almost as if daring him to contradict her.

Lance threw his hands up in defeat. “No, no, you’re totally right. I am going to have the time of my life this week, and by the end of it you’re going to be sick of me.”

They spent the better part of the next hour getting ready, and when they finally made their way down to the ballroom, the sound of the music had already begun wafting in from all directions. They paused, arms linked once again, to lean out over a small side balcony overlooking the main room. Down below the glowing white stone of the floor was nearly obscured by the grand swirling skirts and quick steps of the dancing Alteans.

The walls were lined in elegant arches of small twinkling lights and woven locks of juniberry flowers. One long wall had a line of buffets holding simple finger foods and a variety of bubbling drinks. The two far walls were made entirely of windows and open arches, the pleasant scents of the spring and again more music came in with the flow of people. Across from them on a bigger, more open balcony sat the band.

Romelle pointed towards the far side of the floor below them, giggling. “I think we’ve been spotted.” Lance followed her gaze to where his parents were standing with Lotor, amid a large crowd of other Alteans. His father gave him a sly smile and once they locked eyes, gave him a small wave, beckoning him to join them.

“Guess we’d better head down then, get some official stuff out of the way before the night really starts.” Lance joked, pulling Romelle towards the stairs. Lance wove their way across the dance floor taking the scenic route and nabbed them both small hors d’oeuvres from a buffet table before they reached the king, who greeted them both warmly.

“Ah there you are Lance, late as always.” His father, King Reamonn, gave him a knowing look.

“Fashionably late as you well know and have never perfected.” Lance shot back, earning a warm chuckle from the king.

“I’m glad to see you here at all honestly. You do so take after your mother, and I had quite the battle getting her to agree to stay out of the lab for the full week.” He now shifted his gaze to queen Mirana who blushed lightly and tipped her glass back at him. “And Romelle! I feel as if I’ve barely seen you in deca-phoebs. And you haven’t really been introduced to Prince Lotor have you? Lotor this is Romelle, I’m sure you’ve met her parents as they’re both researchers in the lab.”

“Is that right?” Lotor reached out and took Romelle’s hand. “Well it is a pleasure to meet you Romelle. Are you also planning on following your parents’ work?”

“Oh no, I have no talent when it comes to alchemy. My interests lead much more towards culture than science anyway. However, my younger brother Bandor is already following in my parents footsteps.”

“That sounds lovely. I hope you both find pleasure in your endeavors.”Lotor let go of her hand and took a step back. “Now, I have no intention of seeming rude, but I really must find myself a drink. Excuse me.” He nodded politely as he turned to go.

“See what I mean.“ Lance whispered in Romelle’s ear, and she nodded back as she watched the other prince go.

They spent a few more minutes conversing with not only the king and queen, but also some council members and a few other brave alteans who wanted to bring up more serious matters before the king brushed them off exclaiming that this was a party and such matters could wait.

Lance finally turned to Romelle. “You heard the king. This is a party. Are you ready to dance?” Romelle answered with a grin, and Lance turned to the others. “If you’ll excuse us.” And left with a quick bow.

After that, time became a blur, all of which Lance could remember was a growing ache in both his feet from all the dancing. The music was constantly changing and while he spent most of his time with Romelle, there were others who wanted to dance with the prince which he of course graciously agreed. He eventually left Romelle on the dance floor, himself in sore need of a drink, and made his way to the buffet.

“Oh, Prince Lance! I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment?” An older Altean gentleman called out, and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“”Of course. What do you need?” Lance turned, a polite smile on his face, the buffet table not too far behind him now, calling to him.

“Please excuse me, my name is Migron. It’s about your father. I have been trying to talk to him all evening and he keeps brushing me off. I only want to call his attention to the growing unease of our people with-”

This time it was Lance’s turn to catch his attention. “I’m sure my father is very concerned with any problems we are facing, but we are in the middle of a festival. Everyone should be having fun, and court is still going to be held as normal the day after tomorrow. Anything bothering you can be brought up then.”

Migron gave him a polite, if curt reply, and excused himself, allowing Lance to turn once again to the table where he grabbed a thin glass and took a long drink, the bubbles tickling his mouth. Satisfied, he started to observe the room before him. Plenty of Alteans were still dancing, but many more were now crowded around the walls engaged in loud conversations, all living in the revelry of the evening.

Lance squinted at one of the farthest arches where a lone figure stood. He immediately recognized the long flowing locks of Lotor, the nearest moon giving him a brilliant lavender aura. And of course Lance couldn’t help himself. He was too curious not to make his way through the crowd, watching Lotor the entire way as he made his way towards him.

The Galran prince got quite a few glances in his direction, but most left him alone. Only the bravest Alteans said a quick greeting, but all smiled at him fondly. For while he was an imposing figure, he was also someone they had all grown up hearing stories about and most had seen him before at some point in their lives.

Lance reached the arch and paused, unsure of himself. Lotor held a drink of his own, occasionally swirling the glass, but always keeping his eyes to the sky. Lance couldn’t blame him. He had lived here his whole life, but was still mesmerized on occasion by their night. The sky was always a swirl of colors. They were of course safe from all effects of the quantum abyss and the waves that ran through it, but were lucky enough to be able to witness it all the same, even the occasional blinding white burst that was bright enough to be seen in the colony.

Taking a breath, Lance stepped forward with a smile. “Lotor, you do realize there’s a party going on, don’t you?”

Lotor let his eyes drift from the sky to meet Lance’s, his blue eyes showing a look so foreign to anything Lance had seen in them before. Then he blinked and it was gone. “Why Prince Lance I could ask the same of you. What could you be doing wandering out here when I’m sure that there are many Alteans who could be begging your hand for a dance in there?”

“Well as the prince, I should make sure the guest of honor is having fun, shouldn’t I.” Plus you looked lonely. He left the second part unsaid.

Lotor sighed quietly. “The guest of honor, indeed.” He was staring at the sky again, and Lance thought for a moment that Lotor had forgotten he was even there. “I have been to so many of these celebrations at this point. And now all they do is bring back memories of the earlier ones. The ones where I was looking forward to seeing Alteans all across the galaxy again soon, but now here we are thousands of years later barely any farther than we were then.” He’s looking intensely at Lance again. “How much did they teach you of the old Altea?”

“I’ve-”

Lotor interrupts him. “I’m sure you’ve learned the basics, but I’m also sure that so much has been lost with time.”

“Then teach me. I want to know.” Lance was a bit nervous from the look in Lotor’s eyes, but also almost breathless with excitement. Yes he wanted to know more about the universe and everything going on today, but he was also fascinated by history and especially the history of his own people. Lotor was right, so much had been lost with the destruction of Altea all those years ago, so much forgotten, no matter how hard his people tried to cling to what they knew. But here was Lotor, someone who knew so much.

Lotor must have seen Lance’s determination, but he just let out a breath. “I don’t know honestly what came over me. Like you said, we are at a party. We should be enjoying ourselves.” He held out his arm to Lance. “Come. Entertain your ‘guest of honor’, as you put it. Dance with me.”

Lance was thrown by this sudden change in the conversation. To be thrust back into his previous mindset seemed impossible, but he had been strictly trained in court manners and simply smiled and took Lotor’s arm. “Of course, what is a prince good for?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly not exactly how I planned this story to end, there were honestly supposed to be a lot more cute Lancelot offhand flirting and cuteness, but the way it flowed it just felt like it was earlier in time than I meant it to be so nope, this is what we get.  
> Also this is the first thing I have managed to actually finish writing in a couple of years, and I'm so proud of myself even if it's something this small.  
> I'm also planning on doing some more one-shots for this AU possibly before I start posting the longer overarching story I'm planning for this yet because I'm not completely ready for the feels yet.
> 
> Like I said at the start, if you like this AU (even tho I've barely revealed anything in this) I have a bunch of headcannons for it posted on my Tumblr  
> [panicking-in-saggitarius](https://panicking-in-saggitarius.tumblr.com/tagged/colony%21lancelot)


End file.
